Hitting Ground Zero
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: Consequences took on a new meaning in Katy’s life when she cheats on her boyfriend, Edge, and is thrown into a land of confusion, pain, and sadness.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hitting Ground Zero

**Author: **LittleKnux2008

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I own Katy and no one else.

**Summary: **Consequences took on a new meaning in Katy's life when she cheats on her boyfriend, Edge, and is thrown into a land of confusion, pain, and sadness that nothing can heal.

**Author's Note: **Yes, _another_ story from me, but I wanted to get this down before the idea went out of my head.  I hope you guys like it!  Please review!

                        ---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hitting Ground Zero_

_Chapter 1_

            Randy Orton sighed as he stepped into the small room that currently belonged to the costume designer, his boots clicking against the concrete floor.  Stepping into the designer's room was like stepping into a dimension alternate of the arena.  Racks of clothes lined two walls, multicolored tags sticking out randomly.  Near the back of the room was an oak desk.  Piles of blank white paper were stacked on the left of the desk, next to a scattering of framed pictures.  Almost out of sight behind the desk was a small file cabinet.  Randy walked inside the room, looking intently for the designer who had called him there.

            "Hey, sorry about that, just stepped out for a coffee run," the voice behind him almost made him jump.  Randy turned to see the designer, precariously balancing a coffee mug on a stack of papers in her hands, a pencil in her mouth.  She walked the short distance to the desk, setting the items down on the desk.  "Sit down," she offered, motioning toward a leather chair sitting in front of the desk.

            Randy did so, watching as the woman rifled through the stack of papers that she had been carrying.  While she did, he studied her.  Her hair was silky and a deep brown color, combined light brown highlights.  It fell a good several inches past her shoulders, some shorter light brown strands framing and cupping her face.  Deep, ocean blue eyes peered out beneath unaltered curly, long lashes.  Her cheekbones were pronounced and high, her lips full.  Randy leaned back in his seat.  _'Maybe I should invite her out to the club,' _the thought entered his mind, and he considered it.  Before he could decide, she spoke again.

            "I'm Katy Smith," she told him with a smile, revealing several straight, white teeth.  "I don't believe we've met."

            "Name's Randy Orton," Randy told her with a nod of the head.  She seemed to momentarily tense. _'It's just a trick of the light.  I blinked and it was gone,' _Randy thought to himself.

            "Nice to meet you," Katy said politely, and then turned to business.  "Anyway, I called you here to show you these sketches." She handed him a few pieces of paper, and Randy took them. 

            "Wow…  These are amazing," Randy said, staring at the sketches.  They were in spots smudged, but that didn't take away from the drawings.  "You draw really, really well," he told her, and she responded with a shy smile. 

            "Thank you," her smile was captivating and infectious.  Katy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the door to the room opened.  Still facing Katy, Randy saw her face light up.  She stood, walking quickly over toward the door.  Curious, he turned in his chair, and froze.

            Edge was there, his arms wrapped around the brunette in a welcoming hug.  He laughed at something Katy said, and then let her go, his eyes swinging over to the chair where Randy was sitting.  Randy stood up immediately, readying himself for a fight.  There were still two more RAW shows before Vengeance, but that didn't mean he and Edge were prepared to fight.

            "Katy…  Why is _he _here?" Edge demanded, his tone sharp as he walked toward Randy.  Katy groaned, her eyes rolling upward.  _'Wrestlers…' _she thought to herself.  She walked up to the two men, in case she needed to intervene.  They were now less than a foot away.

            "I'm a designer, Edge.  I see every wrestler," she responded crossly, sounding tired.  "Whether you like it or not, I have a job to do and it sometimes includes communicating with your enemies." Edge didn't acknowledge her words.

            "You savoring your last days as champion?" Edge asked Randy.  Randy kept his mouth shut, his eyes betraying no emotion.  "You should be, because I'm going to take that title from you at Vengeance," Edge hissed.

            Katy squeezed herself between the two men, placing her hands and Edge's chest and glaring at him.  "Randy here has been in the WWE for less than a year and he's acting more mature than you right now, Edge," her tone was prickly.  "I have business with him, and I suggest that you go outside until we're done."

            Edge shook his head, slowly tearing his gaze away from Randy and down to Katy.  "Yes, your majesty," he told her, dropping a kiss on her forehead.

            "You know it," she replied with a smile as he walked out of the door.  Katy turned to Randy with an apologetic look.  "Sorry about that…  He's a little overprotective," she explained, and Randy cocked an eyebrow, sitting down once more as she did the same.

            "A little?" he asked skeptically, and she smiled.

            "As 'tons' as little can fit," she responded, and then began to talk more about the sketches and designs.  Randy half-listened to her speech, bowing his head to look at the drawings.  His eyes moved to the framed pictures on his desk.  Katy didn't notice what direction his look had taken.  Randy studied the pictures; most of them were of Katy and Edge together, by all means a happy couple.

            Randy's eyes widened as a plan formulated in his mind; the perfect punishment to Edge.  His eyes swung up to Katy.

            Maybe he _would _ask her to the club tonight.

                        ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Hitting Ground Zero**

**Chapter 2**

Katy Smith sighed to herself as she sipped the coffee in her hands, inhaling the sweet aroma as she looked around the airport. Several wrestlers and WWE personnel were sitting around, waiting for the airplane to come into Gate 43. Katy looked next to her, and smiled, shaking her head as she took another sip. Edge was sleeping, sprawled out over five seats. The brunette shook her head, but her shoulders shook with a silent laugh. She studied him while he slept, basking in the brief moment of normalcy in her life. He looked so sweet, so innocent, so _angelic _in his sleep.

Katy's eyes drifted away from her boyfriend and swept over the room. They settled on Randy Orton, who was sitting between his Evolution buddies. Katy paused, setting her coffee down on the floor. She didn't quite like Triple H, Flair, or Batista, but Randy was different from them...a lot different.

Thinking back to the three days after RAW, Katy felt a little guilty that she hadn't spent that much time with Edge. Then again, Edge had been training constantly-when he wasn't working out, he was watching tapes of Randy fight. _'That's not why you're feeling guilty,' _she told herself, _'The reason you're feeling guilty is that while he's spending all of his time devoted to his upcoming match, you're off having a fun time with his opponent.'_

Katy ran a hand through her hair and leaned back in her seat. She couldn't help that she had found a friend in Randy Orton. He had invited her to a club on Monday and Wednesday, and out for a movie 'between friends' on Tuesday. She had been rightfully suspicious on Tuesday, waiting for him to make his move, but he never did. Each time she had gone out with Randy, she'd told Edge that she was going out with a friend—because she was. It wasn't a lie, just a different way of rephrasing the truth. What would Edge think if she had become friends with his enemy? Katy shook her head. In a month or two, Edge would be onto a new opponent, a new enemy, and a new person she was supposed to stay away from at all costs.

Randy caught her eyes, and gave her a smile. She smiled back, and then moved her eyes along to some of the other wrestlers. Katy sighed as her eyes settled on Trish. She hoped silently that none of the Divas had seen her hanging around with Randy. Randy was attractive, and also younger and more available at the moment than Edge. Katy knew that nearly all of the Divas would immediately assume that she was cheating on Edge, and that was the furthest thing from her mind. She looked over at Edge once more, a smile on her face. If he asked her to marry him at this moment, she would. She would drop nearly everything for Edge, she loved him so much.

"Hey, Katy," the male voice jerked her out of her thoughts. Katy looked up to see Randy Orton standing in front of her, a lazy smile on his face.

"Hey," she greeted. He sat down on the empty seat next to her before he spoke again.

"I was wondering, do you want to come club-hopping tonight?" he asked her, and then looked at Edge. "I mean, if he doesn't mind... I don't want to start any fights between you two." Katy paused at his choice of words, but his voice was sincere.

"I'll come tonight," she told him, deciding not to comment about his last sentence. "It'll be fun. Plus, all the jet lag will probably help, seeing as we get to jump forward three hours."

Randy nodded and patted her hand friendlily. "I'll meet you at the hotel lobby about 9, okay?" he asked, and she bowed her head in assent. "All right... See you," he said, and made his way back to Evolution, waving at her. He grinned on his way back. Katy had no idea that she had just sealed the fate for her relationship with Edge. He felt a little guilty, using someone so kind and talented to get back at Edge, but it had to be done. After Vengeance, Edge wouldn't dream of attacking Evolution _again_.

By the time Vengeance was over, Edge wouldn't have the Intercontinental Title...or his girlfriend.

-----------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry the chapter was so short! I hope you liked though! Please review!


End file.
